Characters
In my mlp fanfc Dsutin's Adventures, Equestria has more than just ponies and other creatures, there are humans, digimon, pokemon, creepypastas, etc. Since its a crossover. And heres my list characters in the story from major to minor, from protagonist, to antagonist. Main Protagonists Dustin Thomas Hogan (belongs to me): Dustin Hogan is the last of a bloodline of Arbiters (brave and valiant warriors who are destined to save Equeatria from all evil forces) who were wiped out by a dark digimon named Dark Lady Ophanimon. He was raided by Celestia and Luna when his real mother Stephanie asked her dear friends a favor to raise him to be the next Arbiter. Celestia knew the reason why she was asking and accepted. His whole life livingnin Canterlot castle with his adoptive mom Celestia and adoptive aunt Luna, he has made some friends like the Mane 6, Ben Tennyson, Markiplier, Dan, Chrysalis, and Fluffle Puff. He also finds love in a mare named Milky Way. He wields a sword called the Evangeline which was crafted by Luna and Celestia themselves and a digivice that takes the form resembling Ben's omnitrix made by his and Ben's mentor Azmuth, allowing him tomtransform into digimon as Ben transforms into various aliens. Twilight Sparkle (Belongs to Hasbro): Twilight Sparkle is lavender alicorn with a lavender coat a, a purple mane with pink highlights, purple eyes, and a cutie mark which resembles a pink six pointed star surrounded by smaller white stars. She is none of Dustin's best friends and is Dustin's cousin in law since her brother Shining Armor married Dustin's adoptive cousin Cadence. She is intelligent and full of knowledge as she lives in the Golden Oaks Library. Her little assistant is a small dragon named Spike and is part of a group called the Mane 6 or also known as the Rainbooms. She once had a bitter rivalry with Sunset Shimmer but now their close friends as well as Discord, Chrysalis and even the Dazzlings. She is one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony and bears the Element of Magic. She is always there for Dustin since they are both friends and family. Like Cadence, she loves Dustin as he was her little brother. Rarity (Belongs to Hasbro): Rarity is a white unicorn with blue eyes and am dark purple mane. Her cutie mark resembles 3 blue diamonds in a triangular formation. She is none of Dustin's best friends and is one of e bearers of the elements of harmony who bears the Element of Generosity. She has a taste for fashion and is the one Dustin turns to for relationship advice. She is best known to make the finest attire Ponyville has to offer at her shop Carousel Boutique. Pinkie Pie (Belongs to Hasbro): Pinkie Pieis is an earth pony with a pink coat with a frizzy hot pink mane and blue eyes. Her cutie mark resembles 3 balloons that are 2 blue ones on either side with a yellow one in the center. She is one of Dustin's closest friends and is the bearer of the Element of Laughter. She is always energetic 24/7 literally. She can be very talkative and hyper at times but she's know to make the finest confectionaries on Equestriand and throw some amazing parties. She's the pony who always cheers Dustin up when he's sad or depressed. She owns a bakery called Sugarcube Corner where she is known to make the finest sweets in Ponyville. Applejack (Belongs to Hasbro): Applejack is an earth pony with a cinnamon coat with a blonde mane in a pony tale, green eyes, and wears an cowboy hat. Her cutie mark resembles 3 red apples in a triangular formation. She is none of Dustin's best friends and is the bearer of the Element of Honesty. She is basically the tomboyish farm girl of the group. She lives in an apple orchard called Sweet Apple Acres where she lives with her younger sister Applebloom, her older brother Bog Macintosh, and her Grandmother Granny Smith. Rainbow Dash (Belongs to Hasbro): Rainbow Dash is a pegasus with a cyan coat with a messy rainbow colored mane and magenta eyes. Her cutie mark being a cloud with a lightning in red, yellow, and blue colors. She's e hardheaded athlete of the group, is one of the wonder bolts, and is the bearer of the element of loyalty. She is one of Dustin's friends and is willing to challenge Dustin just for the fun of it. Fluttershy (Belongs to Hasbro) Fluttershy is a pegasus with a cream coat with a rose pink mane and with blue eyes. Her cutie mark resembles 3 butterflies in a triangular shape. She is the one where an animal turns to when in need. She is known to tame any animal from cute and cuddly to ferocious and deadly. She is also the one who made Discord see a whole new perspective in things when he used to create chaos. She has a white bunny called Angel Fluffy Bunny who she raised when he was a little baby. Mark Edward Fischbach/Markiplier (YouTuber): Markiplier Edward Fischbach or better known as Markiplier is one of Dustin's closest friends. He's a popular YouTuber all over Equestrian and has a huge fan base. He is funny, silly, cowardly at times, and is quite the ladies man. He has two furries always at his side and are both his fan girls and his honeys. One is is a wolf Furry named Mei Heo with black and white fur with black patches on her arms. She is well built and busty. And the other is a shark furry named Tonilyn Swongner who is just as lean and busty as Mei Heo. He is skilled with a special power and his own form of martial arts he invented called Markwondo which involves a mix of taekwondo, Touhou magic, magic, and all other Japanese forms of magic. Tonilyn Swongner (Belongs to Sherkbutt Deviantart): Tonilyn is a shark furry who is one of Markiplier's fan girls who is very attracted to Mark along with her best friend Mei Heo. She is one of Dustin's friends who helps Dustin swim and identify marine life. She and Mei are part of a group of beings who control the elements called elementals. She is a Water elemental and controls all forms of water. Mei Heo (Belongs to xmei5683x): Mei Heo is a wolf furry who is one of Markiplier's fan girls who is very attracted to Mark just as much as her best friend Tonilyn is. She and Tonilyn are a group of beings who control the elements called elementals. She is a fire elemental and can control all forms of heat. She and her Tonilyn put polar opposites on a new level since their elements fire and water. Dan (Belongs to Dan Vs): Dan is one of Dustin's closest friends. He may be a bit grouchy and negative, but he's actually a sensitive, caring guy with a heart. He has a soft spot for cats and is always there for his friends, plus he finds Markiplier's random sillyness quite enjoyable. Ben Tennyson (Belongs to Man of Action): Ben Tennyson is a teege boy who wields an alien device that allows him to transform into any alien form called the Omnitrix. He is one of Dustin's closest friends and is like a brother him since they have much in common, they love the color green, they love video games, they have a great passion for aliens and monsters, and they both are famous heroes along with the others. Cadence (Belongs to Hasbro): Cadence is the adopted niece of Celestia and Luan and is Dustin's adopted cousin. She is Shining Armor's husband and is Twilight Sparkle's Sister in law. She is a pink alicorn with purple, white, and yellow mane and a cutie mark that resembles the crystal heart and purple eyes. She's very sweet and kind and really cares for her cousin like hhe's her little brother likt Twilight Sparkle. Shining Armor (Belongs to Hasbro): Shining Armor is Twilight Sparkle's eldest brother and is Cadence's husband and Dustin's cousin in law. He and Dustin are like brothers since Shining Armor always helps him with magic and training. Although Dustin usually doesn't like to train much, he loves working out with Shining Armor as his coach.Category:DigitrixCategory:Dustin's Digimon FormsCategory:Species on EquestriaCategory:FactionsCategory:LocationsCategory:Great LordsCategory:MagicCategory:ArbitersCategory:Magic itemsCategory:Ben's Alien FormsCategory:Omnitrix